dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Major Gates Antagonists: * Proxoff, the Revolutionary ** Von Damm ** Count Trini * unnamed female spy Other Characters: * Locations: * easternmost Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Flash Fulton: "The Revolutionary Papers" | Synopsis2 = In an unnamed nation in Europe, Flash is handed some secret papers that incriminate the national military leadership in a plot to overthrow the government, and exposes the plot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby * Andy Antagonists: * corrupt generals Other Characters: * unnamed lady spy Locations: * ** Acme Newsreel office * unnamed European nation | Writer3_1 = George Brenner | Penciler3_1 = George Brenner | Inker3_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle3 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "In the Decathlon" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Barr * Spud * Slim * the Boss Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle4 = Wings Wendall: "The Espionage Planes" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "Case of the Roving Taxicab" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Kelly Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sir Thomas Wentworth Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler6_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker6_1 = Harry Campbell | StoryTitle6 = John Law, Scientective: "The Phantom Fog" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * June Carter Antagonists: * The Avenger Other Characters: * Locations: * Area ** John Law's Law Office / Laboratory Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle7 = Chic Carter: "The Marijuana Ring" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Prof. Hayes Other Characters: * Mary Neel * Blackie Norton Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler8_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker8_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle8 = Invisible Justice: "The Treasure of Hawk Island" | Synopsis8 = Off the coast of Florida, on Hawk Island, three people (Dexter, Dexter’s daughter Joan, and Dexter’s secretary Phil Slade) have searched and dug for a month; today they finally find an iron chest. Just then a crew of 18th-century-looking cutlass-wielding pirates swarms out of the woods to steal it. Joan is dragged away in one direction, by the pirate leader (Mike), Phil is dragged away in another, and old Dexter is tripped, to fall into some quicksand. (It soon turns out that he was tripped by Phil, his secretary, who is in cahoots with the pirates.) By absolutely pure coincidence, Kent Thurston is nearby, setting up a camp site. He hears the ruckus and scouts around, gets invisible, and follows the trail of the bad guys. He finds Dexter in the quicksand, alone, and pulls him out, then they keep on trailing, to an old stockade in the woods. When they approach the front door, a big trap-door dumps them into a basement. One pirate shows up to check out the trap-door, and gets punched out by the Invisible Hood. Upstairs four of the pirates are gloating about how well their plan is going, pretty much spelling it out in the process, while the Hood invisibly pries open the iron chest, right in front of them. This shakes them up, and they all run out of the room, and into another room, which Dexter closes and locks behind them. But Slade has run in the other direction, and bursts in on Mike, the pirate leader, and Joan, who doesn’t seem to like Mike very much and is very shocked to learn what Phil’s been up to. The Invisible Hood steps into the room and talks some smack; Mike instantly figures out who this is, and aims a pistol in just about the right direction, and shoots until he’s out of bullets, missing completely, then flees the room, but is quickly tackled by the Invisible Hood. Slade grabs a cutlass and steps in, but he gets punched out also. Joan plants a big thank-you smooch on the Invisible Hood. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pirates ** Mike, the leader ** Phil Slade ** five others Other Characters: * Mr. Dexter * Joan Dexter Locations: * Hawk Island, Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = George Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George Brenner | Inker9_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle9 = Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man: "War" | Synopsis9 = A map shows war-torn Europe: Germany now includes Denmark; Russia now includes most or all of Poland and everything east of it; Hatvia is about where today’s Czech Republic is, bordered and menaced by both of these aggressive nations. President Hatchec of Hatvia sends a goodwill ambassador to the USA to appeal for US support. Dictator Motler of Germany is now being called Germany, and Motler looks exactly like Hitler. sends two agents (Fritz Goeing and Hans Gonn) to whack the diplomat's airplane, equipping them with an unsafe prototype of an airplane-engine-killing death ray. Motler promises the agents that their families will be taken care of if they don’t make it back from this dangerous mission. The minute they leave, Motler orders his aide Voll to have their families imprisoned and their houses looted, and reveals that their weapon will also destroy their own aircraft. The next morning, on his short wave set, Hugh Hazzard picks up a distress call from the flying boat Yankee Clipper, which is under attack; he robots up and zooms out to sea, to the rescue! At the scene, he finds two aircraft, applies his sound detector, identifies the problem, and smacks into the attacking plane, which knocks Goeing loose from the cockpit. Bozo the Robot catches Goeing, and has a few questions for him. Gonn presumably goes down with the broken plane; we do not see a parachute. Goeing rats out Motler, while squirming loose from Bozo over the ocean, into which he falls and is not seen again. The Iron Man catches the stricken Yankee Clipper (a 2-engine flying boat), and easily carries it to its landing wharf (in which city?). Bozo flies to Motler’s stronghold, a castle atop a cliff beside the ocean, and enters by plowing into the cliff and digging upward. Some guards along the way ineffectually shoot at him and set off bombs near him, but Bozo soon reaches Motler’s suite, in the north wing of the castle, where Motler is being entertained by a dancing girl. Bozo tells the girl she should get on a boat to America, where she’d be appreciated, then turns to Motler, threatening to put him in exile. Motler panics, backing away through a door, onto a balcony, over the handrail, and onto the rocks far below. The next day’s headlines: “Motler’s Death a Mystery. Body Found at Base of Cliff. World Peace Proclaimed. Hatvia Hails Motler’s Death. Poland Restored. ?Was Motler Mad?” | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Herr Motler * Officer Fritz Goeing * Officer Hans Gonn * Officer Voll Other Characters: * President Hatchec of Hatvia * An unnamed dancing girl Locations: * * Items: * German prototype airplane-engine-killing death ray Vehicles: * Yankee Clipper flying boat * North German military plane | Notes = * Bozo: ** In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, [[Smash Comics Vol 1 9#Synopsis for Hugh Hazzard: .22War.22| North Germany]], Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. * Invisible Justice: ** We never do find out what, if anything, was in that iron chest. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Abdul the Arab: "The Khabib Gang", by Vernon Henkel ** Wun Cloo: "Professor Ratheart", by Gill Fox ** Small Stuff, by John Devlin ** Philpott Veep: "The Case of the Proxy Burglar", by John Devlin ** Kidding the Kids, by Arthur Beeman ** Archie O'Toole: "Cousin Montgomery", by Will Eisner | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #9 April 1940, entire issue }}